


The First Star

by Coquelicot_03



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Fluff with depression, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Promises, matsuhana - Freeform, non-hetero/j, stars shining bright above you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coquelicot_03/pseuds/Coquelicot_03
Summary: To the first star in the night, witness I who promise to love, to the First Start in the sky that withness our love, I promise to never forget, I promise to use you as a guide to remember what of us and what will be of us."Issei, Say my name please" he held my hand and place it on his cheeks I started to get more and more confused and worried"Takahiro, Takahiro, why? Why does it seems like you're about to cry? Did I say something wrong?" I ask
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The First Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! today I offer you? MATSUHANA!!!! tomorrow? who knows

“The first star”

Everything was blurry and fussy as I try to stand up, and regain my balance, now as I decided to look around and find myself in nowhere, just a grassy place before a forest. More grass, more trees there is no sign of life or anything, I am greatly focused, lost, and well concerned for I can’t remember a thing or two.

Out of nowhere a guy with brownish-pinkish hair approaches me and like how he weirdly came, he holds my hand, it's so warm… Wait!! Why?! But it is comfortable? More question continues to pop in my head as he leads me to a forest while walking in the dark and seems to be a dangerous forest for the farther we go into the forest the darker the place go, then like the other weird stuff that has been happening here I was blinded with a cozy light ray that hits my face, causing me to close my eyes abruptly, then felt that the hand of the dude slowly letting me go and for some more odd reasons I immediately miss its warm so I open my eyes and decide to look elsewhere to shrug the thoughts.

"Where are we?" I asked while I look around.

"We currently at the forest in Miyagi Prefecture."

"Really? I don't remember this place being this beautiful, Also thanks for bringing me here? Why are we here though? Ummm?"

"Takahiro,  Hanamaki Takahiro " He simply said.

"Pardon?"

"My name."

"Oh! What a nice name, Issei, Matsukawa Issei" I smiled at him confusedly, why isn’t he answering me?!

"I know, Want to roam around?" he asks.

"Sure, it's a nice place" I answer, well if we are here already I don’t see why not.

"It is!" he then holds my hand once again and leads the way, why does he keep holding my hand?! Why am I not retrieving my hands?! How weird my heart is beating so fast and yet it felt so darn natural! But why?! 

We had a picnic; we rode the boat, play, and go fishing.

"Issei!" he beamed.

"Yes, what is it, Takahiro?" I ask him, and what shocked me was when he turns red! GAH am losing it- How can A guy blush to another guy by just calling them by their first name?! 

"Here!” as if the most natural thing, he smiled and hand me the wooden pocket dagger knife that he uses to cut the fruits earlier.

"Thank you, it’s beautiful- oh it has my name carved into it!" I thank him as I admire the gift!

“Why are you giving this to me though? If I may ask.” 

"I want to give you something, uh, Like a remembrance," he said and looks down.

"Sure? Are you sure about that though? Isn’t this enough? For what?” I ask raising the wooden pocket knife.

“HU- eh? but why are you making such a face?" I ask him again.

"Wait for me here ok? I will just get something" he told me as he taps my shoulders.

"Oh? Sure take your time" I smiled to reassure him, then he runs to the forest

I pick some flowers and play with it as I wait, keep trying to remember how I end up here but I just can’t, does he seems like he knows me, the dagger, then the said remembrance? For what though? Why is he doing this? Why can’t I remember a thing? 

Sighing my frustration out, I look around and witness how a wildflower beside the river so amazing trying to stay put up and alive, a beautiful creature of the God above which isn't noticed and appreciated I smile and stare at the flower for a little bit longer then I saw my reflection in the water…. So clear and nice like a mirror and I saw the sky reflected, I decide to look up and look up and starts to wander again.

laying my back on the ground and look up what a nice day, it's a beautiful day out here birds are singing, flowers are peacefully blooming, the wind is peacefully flowing and it touches the water that flows beautifully. Haa, If I can only remember a thing it would have been a better day.

I wonder where is he now though has been an hour or so since he left, and is still not here, hope he is not lost in the woods, should I go find him? But he asks me to wait though, my wild thoughts consume me as I slowly drift to sleep.

When I wake up I saw a pair of  Schorl Tourmaline eyes and I realize that I'm using  _ his _ lap as a pillow. I immediately try to stand up but end up hitting my head to his chin

"Oww! Why did you just suddenly stand up?!" He shouts while rubbing his chin.

"I am sorry, sorry I don't mean to, I'm so sorry, but then why would you put me in your lap in the first place?" I look at him and ask.

“Oh well yes? I'm fine it's my name after all, just that my chin still aches" he said with a smile

"Sorry…" then I noticed that it’s already afternoon just by looking in the sky whose light is now warm orange.

"Sorry I slept too long and even use your lap as my pillow"

"It’s fine, you look so peaceful though it's kinda cute," he said with tin pink on his cheeks, this guy is weird. He blushes and calls another guy cute, but hey, who am I to argue when I have this weird feeling since earlier?

"Also here" he was holding a locket, a golden heart-shaped locket "I want to give it to you"

"Oh… how kind of you we just met and you're giving me this locket," I said while rubbing my nape, 

"I want to give this to you…. Please accept this" he then put the locket in my hand then cover it with his

“Okay? I am grateful and thank you so much" I look at his face, seeing that it seems like he is about to cry, my eyes widen in shock.

"Issei, Say my name please" he held my hand and place it on his cheeks I started to get more and more confused and worried

"Takahiro, Takahiro, why? Why does it seems like you're about to cry? Did I say something wrong?" I ask 

"Please be good, please don't forget, please keep that smile of yours" he then lean and kiss my forehead, the sun is starting to set

"Taka- Takahiro?!" I panicked, for he starts to fade in front of me and I start crying for an unknown reason

"Oi! What’s happening to you?!! Oi Takahiro! Takahiro!" I squeeze him tight as he slowly turns into shiny fragments that fade away when the sun is set

_ Wait wait, huh?! Takahiro just vanished, I don’t know where I am, why I am here.. And why in the world do I feel like this happened already?!  _

Looking up searching at the sky for answers by eyes went blurry as my tears pool until each droplet fell and everything has gone blurry to none

When I open my eyes, am in a familiar room, familiar ceiling, ah? That’s just a dream? I wipe my tears and notice a locket golden heart shape locket in my hand

“AH?!! IT’S NOT A DREAM?!!” I scream 

I stare at the locket and open it the picture of him, Hanamaki Takahiro is in the locket, smiling then it all hit me like a bullet, ah yes, how could I forgot you Takahiro, my love 

Brace yourself Issei, he wants you to smile! I wipe my tears and look outside the first star is out there alone shining at its brightest

To the first star in the night, witness I who promise to love, to the First Start in the sky that withness our love, I promise to never forget, I promise to use you as a guide to remember what of us and what will be of us.   


I walk out of my room with a sad smile while the locket hangs in my neck

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I dun really know if any of you can call this thing a gift for it is poorly written, sorry am not good at writing but my beta did her best so I shouldn't be calling this poorly written? lol but yea, this is like my gift to all for today is my birthday apparently. 
> 
> hope you liked what you read!!
> 
> ah yes, I forgot to explain,  
> Takahiro's Hiro (大) means great, and that's what he means when he said that "it's my name after all"


End file.
